


Cotton Candy Clouds

by thealmightyfoo



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyfoo/pseuds/thealmightyfoo
Summary: Just a bit of fluff since all I seem to write is angst. Takes place in the Smash universe, at the Magicant stage. This is NOT shipping so shippers stay away 🔪🔪🔪





	Cotton Candy Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Uses my selective mute Lucas headcanon again, as well as my "psychics have slight inhuman features" headcanon.

It was nice in between fights, where all the fighters could relax. Kumatora didn't have to worry about randomly getting summoned to help Lucas preform pk Star storm. She walked along the soft pink clouds, hands in pockets. Eventually, she came across lil Lucas. He was sitting on the clouds, and put some of it up to his face and sniffed it. It smelled like cotton candy.

Kumar quickened her walking pace to catch up with him. When she reached him, she threw an arm around him and ruffled his hair. 

"What's up, ya little shit?" Kuma asked. She has the sweetest nicknames for him.

Lucas turned and hit her in the face with the cloud as if it were a pie, but it disintegrated into glitter. She stumbled back, slightly startled at Lucas's attack, earning a laugh from him. The girl sputtered, wiping the glittery cloud from her face and chest.

"So that's how it's gonna be?"

Grinning, Kumatora grabbed a handful herself and tossed it at the younger kid. It exploded into glitter and most of it ended up in his hair. He continued to laugh and scooped up more, throwing it at his big sister. 

The teen paused to shake her head, glitter falling from her bright pink hair. This is gonna be a nightmare to clean out. She bent down and grabbed TWO handfuls, sparks flicking around her from her excitement. She threw the clouds at Lucas, and hopped to the side to try and avoid any counterattacks.

However, as clever as ever, Lucas vanished, using PSI to render himself invisible. Kumatora was thrown off, looking around in confusion. Out of nowhere, she was hit in the back of the head, glitter exploding from the impact. She spun around, finding Lucas grinning. He stuck out his tongue. 

Smiling just as wide as he was, Kumatora scooped up another handful and beaned Lucas a little _too_ roughly in the face. Glitter and bright blue blood flew from the boy's face, and he held his nose as he backed up. 

Her grin quickly disappears as Lucas fell right off the cloud. 

"Lucas!" She cries, diving down and sliding to the edge of the cloud and peeking over. 

Seeing the boy safe on another cloud below, she sighed with relief. 

Kuma jumped, floating down beside him.

Lucas smiles nervously and wipes glittery blood off of his face. He gets an idea and sits up, looking up at Kumatora. 

"Wait, I have an idea," he signs to her. 

He scoops up some of the cloud and puts it in his mouth, gagging as it quickly turns into glitter. Sputtering, he wipe his tongue on his shirt, hacking up the sparkly pink particles. 

"Don't do that," He signs, still coughing. 

She laughs, watching him spit the glitter out. The twins really do just stick everything in their mouths, huh? 

"Wait, that gave me an idea." Kumatora says, and scoops up a handful. She shoves it in her mouth, tilts her head back and mumbles "pk FIRE!" around it. 

Glittery flames shoot from her mouth like a sparkling dragon.

Lucas's eyes sparkle with wonder. With his curiosity flaring up, he tries to do it with PK freeze. The frozen glitter dots that weren't spit out yet freeze and turn into snow. 

Kumatora spits out the last bits of burning glitter, smoke coming from her nose like a snoring dragon. 

"Woah, that's pretty good!" She says, smiling and looking at the glitter snow.

Lucas smiles and nods, wondering why he hasn't tried this before now. 

She coughs, small flames coming with each hack. Pk Fire isn't the safest move to do from your mouth. 

"Y' wanna eat any more, or do you wanna throw it again?"  
He quickly shakes his head about eating it. 

Kumatora chuckles, still coughing. "Hope we ain't gonna get sick or somethin' from this." 

She playfully shoves his shoulder, and Lucas shoves her back a little harder. They go back and forth until Kumatora just tackles him to the ground, growling playfully. She pretends to ready herself to attack and bares her oni-like teeth, then gently play-nibbles Lucas's shoulder. This makes him laugh, and he struggles against her 'attacks'. 

"I gotcha, ya tasty lil' niblet!" She pulls his shirt up slightly and raspberries his belly while making munching sounds. Lucas's laughter intensifies, as does his struggling. 

Kumatora sits up and scoops him up, continuing to pretend to eat him for a few more moments before hugging him tightly. She lays back, taking Lucas down with her. Glitter puffs out from under them as they land. 

Lucas hugs Kumatora tight, smearing some of his nosebleed onto her. She doesn't care, ignoring it and wrapping an arm around her little brother.


End file.
